


Speechless

by Virtuella



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuella/pseuds/Virtuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LOTR Genfic Yahoo Group July Challenge “Short and Sweet,” where the task was to produce a fixed length ficlet. My length is 369 words.<br/>Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien. Thanks to Linda Hoyland for beta reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LOTR Genfic Yahoo Group July Challenge “Short and Sweet,” where the task was to produce a fixed length ficlet. My length is 369 words.  
> Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien. Thanks to Linda Hoyland for beta reading.

He was to give a speech. This had been worrying Aragorn for weeks. Not that he was usually shy to speak in front of people, but he felt under a special obligation in this case. Faramir had asked him to be his groomsman and Aragorn was determined to give a magnificent speech.

 

He had made notes, lots of notes. He had visited the archives and read up on some of the more obscure episodes in the history of the Steward’s family. He began to feel almost up to the job, but not quite yet.

 

“Are you sure, my love,” said Arwen one evening, “that all this is really necessary?”

 

“Certainly, dearest,” he replied and continued to scribble on his sheet. “The guests will be fascinated by the historical details. Did you know that Egalmoth had the entire west wing of the Citadel refurbished by Dwarven artisans?”

 

“Indeed?” said Arwen. “How intriguing.”

 

And now the big day had come. Aragorn stood at the head table, the quiet attention of several hundred festively attired guests turned towards him.

 

“Dear, honoured guests,” he began. “We are elated to welcome you on this very joyful day. It is a day that gives reason to celebrate on more than one account. We think today of the Shadow that has passed from our world and of the valiant deeds of so many that have brought us deliverance. The two who are wed today have been among the most praiseworthy. The fair Lady Éowyn, descended from a line of kings, who defeated the Enemy’s most powerful servant, and Lord Faramir, brave and noble Steward of Gondor, faithful and just. To see them joined in marriage, a new union between our two lands, is the crowning glory of the well-earned peace.”     

 

There was a round of applause. Aragorn nodded and smiled while he waited for it to die down, but suddenly Arwen rose beside him, lifting her goblet, and one after another the illustrious guests joined her; there was laughter and cheering, Imrahil slapped him on the shoulder, everybody talked and showed no sign of settling down again!

 

“That’s the way to do it,” said Ioreth the healer to the Warden of the Houses, “short and sweet.”


End file.
